The fabrication of molded articles by admitting molding materials such as urethane resin, epoxy resin, polyester resin and so forth into molds of silicone rubber followed by curing is now of widespread use covering from the manufacture and reproduction of artistic handicrafts to the fabrication technique of industrial plastic articles which is also known as a vacuum casting technique. It is a common practice to apply a mold release agent to the inner surface of a silicone rubber mold before admission of resinous material into the mold in order to prevent the resinous material from sticking to the mold for increasing the number of molding cycles permissible for the mold. The commonly used mold release agents include silicone oil, modified silicone oil, wax and paint. However, some of these mold release agents can cause the silicone rubber to swell, some can poorly wet the silicone rubber mold surface, and some are less satisfactory in the retention of their mold releasability.